Saturday in Practise
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Kisumi is an annoying person to be around first thing on a Saturday morning. Kisumi/Makoto.


**Notes:** Written for Kisumi Day 2016. Set several years post-ES with established Kisumi/Makoto.

* * *

Makoto thought of himself as a generally decent and hard-working person. Perhaps it was egoistical to think that way, but considering that he spent most of the week teaching kids how to swim, the rest of the time volunteering at the local fire safety department and even now hadn't given up his habit of taking in every stray animal he came across, he didn't think it was too much to regard himself that way. He was constantly doing something for someone, mostly because helping people just made him feel good.

But Saturdays were the one time he got to rest. Through some miracle he'd managed to arrange it so that none of his other priorities ran into a Saturday. Well, except looking after stray cats, because it was entirely impossible to make a cat respect a schedule that wasn't its own.

Even so, the highlight of Makoto's week was getting to lie in on a Saturday morning and not think about anything or anyone else until lunch time.

...Or at least, in theory that was what would happen. In practise, however...

Makoto kept his eyes shut as he heard the opposite side of the bed creak, then a weight shift from it. He hoped to himself that Kisumi was just going to the toilet, then he'd come back to bed. And for a while it seemed like that might have been the case. At least long enough for Makoto to manage to drift back off into the slumber that he'd briefly been roused from.

Then something else niggled to get his attention.

His waking mind slowly processed that something was poking at his foot. Then he realised that his toes were being tickled. Wordlessly, Makoto jerked the foot back under the bed covers and out of Kisumi's reach. A foolish part of him hoped that would be it, but in truth he knew better than that. Kisumi knew he was awake now, even if he very much didn't want to be.

After a few seconds he heard footsteps, then the bed moved again as Kisumi climbed back onto it. Makoto waited for what would happen next. Then he yelped as Kisumi blew softly into his ear. With a warning grunt, he rolled over to face away from him, but Kisumi was not deterred. He simply leaned in and started again.

"Stop it..." Makoto groggily muttered.

Although Kisumi did stop, that lasted all of about three seconds. After which time he leaned in and licked Makoto's ear.

That was about as much as Makoto was going to take. He reached around and took hold of Kisumi, pulling him into an embrace that kept him mercifully away from his ears. Then he smiled down at him, blinking the sleep from his own eyes.

"You're so annoying sometimes," he whispered.

Kisumi gave him his best pout; "Come on, you make time for everyone else. What about me?"

"It's 6:00am on my only day off," Makoto pointed out, "How are you even awake so early?"

There was a half attempt at a shrug, since Makoto was still holding onto him so he couldn't move all that much. But the message came across all the same.

"Guess I'm just naturally a morning person," dismissed Kisumi.

"And a late night person," Makoto reminded.

"So I'm just good at all times of day. Is that a problem?" Kisumi teased.

"No, not at all..." answered Makoto, as he stifled a yawn, "...But I'm not getting out of bed for at least another two hours."

"You're wasting the best part of the day," Kisumi tried.

With that, Makoto nuzzled into him, resting his head on top of Kisumi's and letting a grin spread across his face. Kisumi's hair felt so soft and nice. He truly was frustratingly perfect, even with his terrible sleeping habits.

"...Spending time here with you? I don't think I'm wasting it at all," he said.

Kisumi laughed, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

With that he settled and Makoto was granted a bit more precious time in bed. It wouldn't last, he knew that. Give Kisumi about ten minutes and then he'd get bored and try to tempt Makoto awake with his teasing once more. But that was all part of the fun.

It turned out that in practise, Makoto very much liked his Saturday mornings.


End file.
